Conventionally, systems including a remote operation control device which causes a robot to perform a necessary work are known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The remote operation control device of this system is the remote operation control device which causes the robot to perform the necessary operation while remotely controlling, by an operation control system, operation of the robot which is installed in a work environment. The remote operation control device includes an operational instruction generating means for generating an operational instruction for automatic operation of the robot, and a manipulating means for manually manipulating the robot. The robot is switched from the automatic operation to the manual manipulation in response to a switch instruction to the manual manipulation. Thus, against a work which is difficult to be automated, the work can be performed by being switched to the manual manipulation.